marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spider-Man (MCU)
Peter Benjamin Parker alias Spider-Man ist ein Schüler aus dem New Yorker Stadtteil Queens. Nach einem Biss einer Spinne bekam er verstärkte Sinne und Kraft, woraufhin er als Spider-Man Kleinkriminelle bekämpfte. Nachdem er von Tony Stark für die Avengers rekrutiert wurde, bekam er einen verbesserten Anzug. Geschichte Iron Man 2 thumb|Im "Kampf" gegen die Hammer-DrohnenIm Jahr 2011 besucht Peter Parker, verkleidet mit einem Iron Man Helm und Handschuhen, die Stark Expo in New York. Während seines Besuchs wird der Junge von einer Hammer Drohne als Iron Man wahrgenommen und erfasst. Der echte Tony Stark erscheint, zerstört die Drohne und dankt Peter für seine Hilfe. The First Avenger: Civil War Peter Parker kommt von der Schule nach Hause und ist überrascht dort Tony Stark im Gespräch mit seiner Tante May anzutreffen. Tony gibt vor, dass Peter ein Stipendium bekommen hat und möchte mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen. Sie ziehen sich in Peters Zimmer zurück, wo Tony Stark ihn als Spider-Man entlarvt. Er zeigt Peter Aufnahmen von seinen Einsätzen und findet sogar sein Kostüm. Tony möchte, dass Peter mit ihm nach Deutschland kommt, um ihm im Kampf gegen Captain America und sein Team zu helfen. In Deutschland greift Spider-Man in einem von Tony Stark verbesserten Kostüm in den Kampf ein. Nach dem Kampf zieht Peter sich leicht verletzt zurück. Seine Tante May verarztet ihn später. Tony hat ihm eine kleine Überraschung in seine Netzschießer eine Überraschung eingebaut, die er gerade noch vor May verstecken kann: einen Miniprojektor, der ein Spider-Man-Logo projiziert. Spider-Man: Homecoming Peter versucht ein Avenger zu werden. Er möchte sich Tony Stark gegenüber beweisen, da Peter denkt er sei bereit für mehr, als nur die Kleinkriminellen zu stoppen. Doch als plötzlich der Schurke Vulture auftaucht und Chitauri Waffen verkauft, sieht Peter die Chance sich zu beweisen und ihm das Handwerk zu legen. Doch dabei gerät Peter in große Schwierigkeiten. Nachdem durch Peters hirnrissige Aktionen fast eine Fähre versinkt und fast zwei Dutzend unschuldiger Menschen sterben, nimmt Tony Stark ihm seinen Anzug weg. Vulture versucht währenddessen ein Stark Industries Flugzeug zu entführen, in welchem Technologie und Gegenstände der Avengers transportiert werden. Peter schafft es unter anderem dank der Hilfe von seinem besten Freund Ned Vultures Plan zu vereiteln. Tony Stark lässt Peter zu sich bringen, dankt ihm für die Hilfe und bietet ihm einen Iron Spider Anzug an, sowie die Möglichkeit den Avengers beizutreten. Peter lehnt dankend ab, er würde lieber erstmal weiterhin die Freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft bleiben. Tony Stark schickt Peter den alten Anzug, den Tony für ihn angefertigt hat zu, Peter probiert den Anzug an, wird dabei aber von seiner Tante May gesehen und entlarvt. Avengers: Infinity War Peter Parker ist in einem Schulbus, als er ein ringförmiges Raumschiff am Himmel bemerkt. Er zieht seinen Spider-Man Anzug an und fliegt in dessen Richtung. Kurz darauf trifft er auf Tony Stark und Doctor Strange. Er folgt Ebony Maw, der Doctor Strange gefangen genommen hat und schmiedet einen Plan um Ebony Maw zu töten, was funktioniert. Später, nachdem er, Iron Man und der wieder freie Strange auf die Guardians treffen kämpft Peter auf Titan mit den anderen gegen Thanos. Jedoch entkommt Thanos ihnen. Nach der Schlacht in Wakanda hat Thanos alle Infinity-Steine und tritt die Vernichtung der halben Bevölkerung des Universum los. Dabei lösen sich zuerst mehrere Charaktere in Peters Nähe und dann er, in Iron Mans Armen auf und verblassen. Superkräfte * Übermenschliche Stärke: Spider-Man hat eine beträchtliche übermenschliche Kraft, weil es die proportionale Stärke einer Spinne ist. Obwohl er relativ untrainiert ist, reicht seine Kraft allein aus, um ein 1,4-Tonnen-Auto zu fangen. Er war auch in der Lage, den Winter-Soldier und seinen kybernetischen Arm beiläufig zu überwältigen, durch ein kugelsicheres Glasfenster mit nur wenigen Schlägen zu brechen und das Gewicht einer Jet-Brücke zu tragen, die etwa 30 Tonnen wiegt. * Übermenschliche Widerstandsfähigkeit: Spider-Man's Körper ist körperlich resistent gegen Stoßkraft, da er einen Schlag von Winter Soldier und einen Spinnluftstoß von Captain America abbekommen hat, ohne schwere Verletzungen. Darüber hinaus hat Spider-Man leicht eine Kollision mit Falcon's Redwing bei voller Kraft bekommen und einem Streik von Captain America's Schield, sowie die Rückhand über den Flughafen vom gigantischen Ant-Man, und er fiel unversehrt aus mehreren Holtzkinsten. * Übermenschliche Agilität: Spider-Man ist übermenschlich agil, daher ist erfähig, auf dünnem Spinnennetz zu schwingen und große Hindernisse ohne Schwierigkeiten zu springen. Seine Knochen, Muskeln und Gelenke haben mehr elastische Kraft und Haltbarkeit, so dass er gymnastische und kontortionistische Manöver durchführen kann, ohne seine Knochenstruktur zu beschädigen. Er nutzte seine Agilität, um sich zu vergüngen und sowohl den Winter-Soldier als auch den Falken zu schlagen, um die meisten Angriffe von Vulture auszuweichen, und sogar die vielen Autos auszuweichen, die Scarlet Witch mit telekinese auf ihn wurf. * Spinnen Sinn: Spider-Mans Gehirn nimmt an und reagiert auf Stimuli mit einer beschleunigten Rate und warnt ihn vor Gefahren als sechsten Sinn. Dieses Bewusstsein funktioniert auf einer unterbewussten Ebene und warnt den Spider-Man vor Gefahren, die er auf den ersten Blick nicht sofort bemerken kann. So kann er eingehenden Angriffen im Kampf effektiv ausweichen und entgegenwirken, auch Projektile, die von einem toten Winkel auf ihn gerichtet sind. Peter konnte die kleine Tonerkartusche auffangen, die Tony Stark ihm zuwarf, obwohl er sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Später spürte er die Bank, die Winter Soldier ihm entgegengeschleudert hatte, während er Falcon bekämpfte. Während des Gefechts auf der Staten Island Ferry spürte er, dass jemand auf ihn zukam und ihn, ohne ihn anzusehen, mit einer Netzgranate außer Gefecht setzte. Später war er auch in der Lage, dem Exo-Suit von Vulture mit voller Geschwindigkeit auszuweichen und mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in engen Quartieren zu manövrieren. Da seine verstärkten Reflexe jedoch direkt seinem sensorischen Input entsprechen, kann er angreifbar gemacht werden, wenn seine Sinne überlastet sind, etwa während seines letzten Kampfes mit Vulture. Spider-Man kann auch, trotz seiner unglaublichen Reflexe, überrascht werden, sollte er sich ablenken lassen, wie er gesehen wurde, als er wegen seiner Aufregung während des Kampfes der Rächer von Redwing's Enterhaken gefangen wurde. Er war in der Lage, die Landung des Sanctuary II in New York City zu spüren, obwohl er meilenweit von der Anlage entfernt war. * Wand krabbeln: Spider-Man kann an Wänden, Decken und anderen Oberflächen haften, um sie zu skalieren, und hat gesagt, dass er keine Klebehandschuhe oder -stoffe dafür verwendet. Diese Fähigkeit erlaubt es ihm, auf fast jeder Oberfläche zu bleiben, wenn er sich dazu bereit fühlt, da der physische Kontakt mit den Oberflächen eine verriegelnde Verbindung schafft, die notwendig ist, um seinen Körper zu stützen, selbst wenn er über dem Boden gedreht ist. Alternativ könnte Peter einzelne Teile seines Körpers klebend machen, wodurch er seinen Fuß auf die Brust eines Bankräubers stecken und ihn in eine Wand werfen konnte. * Übermenschliches Gleichgewicht: Spider-Man besitzt die Fähigkeit, in jeder erdenklichen Position einen Zustand vollkommenen Gleichgewichts zu erreichen. Er ist in der Lage, seine Position durch den Instinkt einzustellen, der es ihm ermöglicht, auf einer Netzkette zu balancieren und mühelos einen Flip auszuführen, sowie seine Netzpatrone auf einem Geländer einer Feuerleiter abzustoßen. Praktisch kann er sich auf jedes Objekt ausbalancieren, egal wie klein oder schmal es ist. Ausrüstung * Netzschießer: Mit ihnen kann er künstliche Spinnenfäden verschießen, die so reissfest sind, dass er sich an den Fäden von Gebäude zu Gebäude schwingen kann und Gegner damit fesseln kann. Nach einer Umrüstung durch Tony Stark kann, zumindest einer seiner beiden Netzschießer , ein Spider-Man-Logo projizieren. * Kostüm: Anfangs benutzt Peter ein selbstgebasteltes Kostüm mit einer Art Schweißerbrille, die ihm hilft sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Das neue Kostüm, das er von Tony Stark hat, besitzt bewegliche "Augen", die den gleichen Zweck haben wie seine alte Schweißerbrille, jedoch viel präziser arbeiten und sich verengen und vergrößern, je nachdem was gerade nötig ist. Trivia * Spider-Man hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in dem Comic Amazing Fantasy #15 im August 1962. Er wurde von Stan Lee und Steve Ditko geschaffen. Die Spinne, wie er lange Zeit in Deutschland genannt wurde, ist eine der bekanntesten Marvel-Figuren weltweit. * In den Comics ist Spider-Man eine der wichtigsten Figuren in der Storyline Civil War. Im Film fällt sein Anteil an der Geschichte deutlich kleiner aus. * Die Rechte an Spider-Man liegen bei Sony Pictures. Spider-Mans Auftritt im MCU ist nur durch einen Deal zwischen Sony und Marvel möglich gemacht worden. * Das Film-Kostüm ist an Spider-Mans Kostüm aus den frühen Comics angelehnt. Das Logo auf seinem Rücken zeigt ebenfalls eine ältere Variante des Spinnen-Logos. Die beweglichen "Augen" des Kostüms spielen auch auf die Comics an, wo man, je nach Künstler, die Mimik seiner Augen sehen konnte. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Midtown School of Science and Technology Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Charakter (Iron Man) Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Charakter (Captain America) Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Charakter (MCU Spider-Man) Kategorie:Spider-Man: Homecoming Kategorie:Spider-Man: Far From Home Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers 4 Kategorie:Verstorben